Bubbles In Wonderland
by thraxbaby
Summary: Yeah! My first crossfic of 2010! Bubbles falls into Wonderland and meets some strange and familiar characters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story after having a weird dream w/ a PPG character in it. (Try to guess who it was by reviewing) The idea for this story came to me while I was taking a shower *^.^* Please enjoy! I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Alice in Wonderland. That would be sooo cool if I did!**

**If you want to see PPG episodes, Google it and type in "Powerpuff girls episodes watch" and click on the first option ^.^**

_Bubbles In Wonderland_

"`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe! All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgraaaaaabe!" Bubbles ended her song with a big finish.

"Bubbles, what are you singing?" Buttercup asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. It was on Alice In Wonderland." Bubbles answered.

"It sounds like the poem Jaberwocky." Blossom said. "It was in the book Through the Looking Glass."

"Whatever!" Buttercup replied. Bubbles skipped the rest of the way home, singing her new favorite song.

That night, the Powerpuff Girls got ready for bed by taking their bath, brushing their teeth, and saying "Goodnight" to the Professor. A few hours after they fell asleep, Bubbles woke up feeling something was missing. Her favorite stuffed animal, Octy, was gone. She looked around for the toy octopus, but didn't see him anywhere. That is, until she saw a small lump under the covers. She crawled under to get Octy, but he always seemed just out of her reach. She kept going further and further, trying to get Octy. The bed seemed to go on forever. Then, Bubbles fell over the edge, however, her fall was much longer than just falling off the bed. Bubbles screamed. It was dark and she couldn't find Octy. After a minute, she landed softly and lights lit up the room around her. A sign that read OCTY THIS WAY pointed to a door. Bubbles, hoping to find her stuffed animal, opened the door. Behind that door was a smaller door. Behind that door was an even smaller door. It kept going until the last door was just big enough for her to squeeze through.

"Octy?" Bubbles looked around the large room. On the other side of the room sat Octy. "Octy!" She ran to him and hugged him. "Come on, Octy, let's go home." Bubbles looked around the room for the door she just came through, but it seemed to vanish. There _was_, however, a very small door right next to them. She tried the knob, but it let out a very suprised "Ow!" The door readjusted his knob nose and looked up at Bubbles.

"Oh, hello!" the door had a very familiar voice.

"Mayor?" Bubbles asked.

"Mayor? Who's Mayor? I'm a door!" Mayor/door said.

"Oh, okay... me and Octy are trying to get home. Do you know where Blossom and Buttercup are?" Bubbles asked.

"In here!" Mayor/door opened his keyhole mouth and Bubbles looked in. Blossom was sound asleep.

"It's Blossom!" Bubbles reached for the knob, but Mayor/door told her to stop.

"You're way too big! Try the bottle on the table." Suddenly, a table appeared with a bottle that had a DRINK ME label on it. Bubbles took a sip.

"Why does it taste like pickles?" she asked.

"I know! Isn't it delightful?" Mayor/door said with enthusiasm. Bubbles and Octy shrunk until they were small enough to fit through the door. "Yay! Now we can get through!" Bubbles once again reached for the knob.

"Oh, yeah! There was something I forgot to tell you... now, what was it? Oh, that's right! I'm locked." He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Bubbles was starting to get annoyed.

"Just use the key on the table." Mayor/door told her. Bubbles looked up to the key sitting on the table. She tried to fly up, but for some reason her powers weren't working. It was nearly impossible to climb up and Bubbles was running out of ideas. "Try one of these." said Mayor/door. A jar appeared in front of her. She opened it and saw pickles, each with their bumps arranged to read EAT ME. Bubbles took a bite and grew until she hit her head on the ceiling. Once again too big to fit through the door, Bubbles started to cry, her patience running out.

"I just wanted to find Octy and go back to sleep!" she cried. Her giant tears were filling the room. Mayor/door yelled out, "Use the bottle!" Bubbles took a sip once again and she and Octy fell into the empty bottle and floated through Mayor/door's keyhole mouth.

**These are the characters so far: **

**Bubbles = Alice**

**Mayor= door**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two! I kinda skipped some scenes in here. I didn't want to make the story too long. Hope you like it anyways.**

Floating on the sea of tears that she made, Bubbles tried to think of a way to get home. Suddenly, the bottle hit the shore and Bubbles and Octy tumbled out. Bubbles looked around and saw Blossom sleeping under a tree.

"Blossom! I'm so happy to see you!" Bubbles ran to her sister. Blossom woke up and looked at her watch.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Blossom got up and ran into a forest.

"Blossom, wait up!" Bubbles ran after her, but soon lost her in the forest. "Which way did she go, Octy?" She looked around. "Did she go in here?" She crawled through a hallow log. When she came out the other side, she came face-to-face with four big shoes. She looked up to see Big Billy from the Gangreen Gang. And a clone of him!

"Hi! I'm Tweedle-Dee!" Billy said.

"And I'm Tweedle-Dum!" said his clone.

"Have you seen Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"She went that way!" the two Billys said, pointing in opposite directions.

"Uh... thank you?" Bubbles walked deeper into the forest. The deeper she went in, the weirder the place got. Soon, she came to multiple paths with many signs pointing to many different directions.

"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe..._ " That voice! Bubbles looked around to find out where it came from. "_Lose something?_" Bubbles gasped and looked up. Him was sitting on a branch above her head.

"I'm trying to find my sisters. Have you seen them?" she asked.

"_Well, I haven't seen any little girls come by lately. Why not ask the Mad Hatter? She lives that way._" He pointed towards a path before disappearing. Somewhat unsure, Bubbles followed the path.

When she got near a house, she heard another familiar voice say, "Stupid Tea!" Bubbles ran to the backyard and saw Buttercup standing on a large table.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles got closer. Buttercup was wearing a large, green hat.

"Who the heck is Buttercup? I'm the Hatter!" she glared glared down at Bubbles. _So this is what he meant by _Mad_ Hatter._ Bubbles thought.

"Why are you so angry?" Bubbles asked.

"All there is to drink is tea! I don't even like tea!" Buttercup complained.

"Oh." Bubbles looked away and noticed a heart picture frame with a picture of Ace from the Gangreen Gang. Buttercup saw Bubbles looking at the picture and kicked it off the table.

"So what do _you_ want?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm looking for Blossom. Have you seen her?" asked Bubbles.

"Never heard of her." Buttercup replied.

"You know her! She's our sister! You know, pink dress, wears a big red bow?"

"Oh, that girl! She just ran past. She just went down that way." Buttercup pointed to a path that went deeper into the forest.

"Aren't you coming?" Bubbles asked.

"No way! I'd get lost!" Buttercup waved her off. Bubbles gulped, held Octy tighter, and followed the path.

**Characters so far:**

**Big Billy= Tweedle-Dee/Dum**

**Blossom= White Rabbit**

**Buttercup= Mad Hatter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A certain pairing in this chapter was inspired by the episode "Aspirations".**

Bubbles knew she was lost. For the last few hours, she and Octy followed the path, but they still haven't found Blossom. When they came to a clearing, Bubbles sat on a large rock and cried.

"Oh, Octy. We're never getting out of here!" Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. What she wouldn't give for some of Professor Utonium's banana pancakes. Then she heard the voice again.

"..._and the momeraths outgrabe_!" Him! "_I couldn't help but hear you're crying. Why is that_?"

"I just want to find my way home." Bubbles told him.

"_Ah, but you have no way. All ways here are the queen's ways. That stupid little brat_!_... I mean... you should meet her_!"

"How do I get to her?" Bubbles asked.

"_Well, some go this way_," he said, pointing in one direction. "_And some go that way._" he pointed in the opposite direction. "_But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut._" He pulled down a branch and a large doorway appeared in the tree. Bubbles stepped through and followed the sound of music through a maze of hedges. There, she found the Amoeba Boys with paint.

"Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red, we cannot stop or waste a drop, so let the painting spread. We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red!"

"Uh, hello?" Bubbles got their attention. "Why are you painting those roses red?" she asked.

"Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she'd raise her voice and each of us would quickly loose his head. Since this is the part we dread, we're painting the roses red!"

"Oh! Well why don't I help you?!" Bubbles grabbed a brush and started painting. Soon, they heard trumpets.

"The Queen!" The Amoeba Boys panicked, dropping their brushes and running into each other. They all ended up falling on their faces. Clones of the Amoeba Boys came up to them and formed an aisle. Princess Morbucks walked twords them.

"Princess? You're the Queen?" Bubbles asked.

"Psh! I wish! I'm only the Princess of Hearts." Princess answered.

"Then who's-." Before she could finish her question, Bubbles got her answer. Walking down the aisle was none other than Sedusa. Right behind her was Ace.

"All hail the Queen of Hearts!" she said, dramatically throwing her arms up. "What is this?" she asked, feeling the paint dripping off the rose petals. "Who's been painting my roses red? WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED?!" she commanded. The guilty Amoeba Boys stammered, trying to explain, but they were quickly interupted. "Off with their heads!" she ordered. Amoeba Boy clones carried the condemned Amoeba Boys away. "Now who is this?" The "Royal Family" looked down on Bubbles.

"She looks like a lost little girl, dontcha think?" Ace asked.

"I'll ask your opinion when I want it!" Sedusa roared. "Now, what's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Bubbles and I'm trying to find my way home." she answered.

"Your way? All ways here are my ways!" Sedusa yelled.

"Sorry, well I-." Bubbles stopped. She saw that she had some red paint on her hands from when she was painting the roses red.

"So, I caught you red-handed! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Bubbles ran. The Amoeba Boy clones and the "royal family" chased after her. When she looked back, she saw everyone she met up with that day chasing after her. Blossom, Buttercup, the two Billys, Him, hundreds of Amoeba Boy clones, Princess, Ace, and Sedusa were all chasing her. Soon, she came to Mayor/door.

"Mayor- I mean, door! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Bubbles screamed as she pulled on the knob.

"But I'm still locked! Besides, you're already out. See?" He opened his keyhole mouth and Bubbles saw herself sound asleep in her bed.

"Wake up, Bubbles! Wake up!" Bubbles yelled. All the colors around her faded to gray and her voice changed until she heard Blossom and Buttercup telling her to wake up. Bubbles opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! you must have had a nightmare because you started screaming." Buttercup added. Bubbles looked around her. Octy was in her arms, she was laying in bed, safe and sound, and she could smell banana pancakes cooking in the kitchen.

"Yes! We made it home, Octy!" Bubbles said happily.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Professor Utonium said from downstairs. The Powerpuff girls flew down to eat breakfast.

THE END

**Ah, don't you just love banana pancakes?**

**Characters:**

**Amoeba Boys= cards**

**Princess= Princess of Hearts (or maybe just herself?)**

**Ace= King of Hearts**

**Sedusa= Queen of Hearts**


End file.
